Physicians performing an intubation procedure with a conventional laryngoscope assume an appropriate position behind a patient's head and manipulate his head to maximize visualization of his laryngeal area for enabling Endotracheal Tube (ETT) placement. In certain instances, a patient's head cannot be moved which can considerably complicate an intubation. Physicians can use a laryngoscope blade to apply force to a patient's internal surfaces to assist visualization of his larynx to enable intubation. Applying a greater force typically improves a physician's visualization of a patient's larynx but traumatizes surrounding tissues. Most patients suffer at least some trauma during conventional intubation procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,818 to Rothfels, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, illustrates and describes an optical system (44) for use with a curved laryngoscope blade (16) with a leading blade tip (46) for optically assisting visualization of a patient's laryngeal region thereby reducing the need for manipulation of a patient's head and/or application of force for sighted intubations. The optical system (44) includes a plano-convex eyepiece lens (48) and a prism lens (50) having a prism optic (54) with a smooth or flat sloping prism surface (not denoted by a reference number) and a further lens (56) with a concave surface (also not denoted by a reference number) facing the eyepiece lens (48). The concave surface of the further lens (56) serves to provide a wide angle view while the companion prism optic (54) directs the view toward the blade tip (46) to better expose the larynx. Also, the further lens (56) “miniaturizes” objects view while the eyepiece lens (48) compensates for the miniaturization as well as for providing focusing (see U.S. Pat. No. '818 Col. 3, lines 21 to 25). The prism optic (54) and the further lens (56) can be assembled together or optionally molded in one piece. Laryngoscope blades can be integrally formed with an optical system or alternatively be configured to removably receive a discrete optical view tube housing an optical system (see U.S. Pat. No. '818 Col. 2, line 67 to Col. 3, line 3).